fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Queen
The Shadow Queen, or at least the alternate dimension version of her that captured a large portion of the DBA cast from the "primary" dimension, is actually a relatively young girl with an extreme amount of power. Not much is known about her past or background, but what is known is that in this alternate dimension, she used her extreme power and the events of DBA episode 12 in order to seize control of a major building, doing research into alternate dimensional travel so she could invade and take over another dimension, leaving her broken one to rot. Powers The Shadow Queen has almost perfect control out of shadows and darkness, able to manipulate them to her will and do just about anything with them. She can create various objects and constructs out of shadows and freely control them, she can create solid objects, and she can even create perfect shadow copies of anyone she's come into direct contact with. One of her favorite uses of her power, however, is to constantly have two shadowy arms attached to her at all times. She can morph these as she pleases, and use them for various different purposes. When she looses control of her epithet due to it's power, or somtimes at will as a last ditch move, shadows consume her form, transforming her into the True Shadow Queen. While like this, she has extra shadow tentacles coming out of her back, she greatly increases in size, and all of her already powerful shadow-based abilities become even more powerful and deadly. This does come at the cost of significantly reduced cognitive awareness, however. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 12c The Shadow Queen acted as this episode's primary antagonist, being the one who captured the party as well as a good portion of the rest of the DBA cast. She also acted as the final boss of the episode, initiating a 3-stage fight in order to stop the party for good and finalize her plans. The first phase of the fight was relatively simple, The Shadow Queen began summoning endless orbs of shadow, and forced the party to deal with a bullet hell-esque fight. Their major goal was simply to survive, but thanks to some clever tactics they also managed to deal a decent amount of damage to her. For phase 2, The Shadow Queen revealed the second half of the room, along with the giant mech she had hidden in it. In order for the party to stand a chance, Joseph Jolt came in to help with a mech of his own, and a giant robot battle ensued. Once the robots had finished fighting with The Shadow Queen's destroyed, there was a brief reprieve where the party attempted to reason with her, before the shadows took over and initiated the true final boss fight: a giant shadowy version of The Shadow Queen with enhanced powers. She summoned powerful copies of various DBA foes and contestants, and attempted to defeat the party with her new form. This, of course, ultimately ended in failure as a device was granting the party increased power as well. In the end, she was apprehended and taken away by the party's helper up to this point, Suki Sakuyama. The Shadow Queen, and this entire alternate dimension, hasn't been heard from since. - Episode 50 Trivia * Due to time constraints, a few points of The Shadow Queen's boss fight were cut short. Specifically, the second phase was intended to go on longer, with more mechanics, but ultimately was shortened as it was less important than the final phase. * Though she didn't appear in the episode, The Shadow Queen was briefly alluded to in Episode 32 through a text document, revealing her true name as Lila Jones. * As she has yet to appear in the "primary" dimension of DBA, it is unknown if she has the same epithet, or even one at all, in this dimension. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters